Passenger Train
If you were looking for information regarding the Cargo Train and its robbery, click here. Overview The Passenger Train, '''also referred to as the '''Steam Train '''or the '''FBI Train, is the most recent heist location in Jailbreak. It's made up of a 3+ car consist: one being the armored car, and the rest being business/passenger cars. The interiors of the train cars are typically randomized, and some briefcases will spawn in normal cars rather than the armored car. On the front of the Passenger Train, there is a faint hologram/ghost-like figure of the drooling zombie Easter Egg. The Passenger Train spawns roughly on the same schedule the Cargo Train does, the only issue being it only spawns during the night time or during the rain. It takes a little above 2 minutes to drive through the map, depending on the route it takes. The Passenger Train enters the map through Train Tunnel 3, and exits through Train Tunnel 1, meaning this train’s route is polar-opposite of the Cargo Train, putting a twist on this train robbery. If a Train Switch is not tampered with, it will stop at Train Station 1 and a locked cart will open up to reveal several briefcases that give $500 per briefcase. Robbery/Delivering Procedure The Passenger Train could be viewed as a "Museum on wheels," like the Cargo Train is a "Bank on wheels." It is one of the more difficult heists currently; significantly harder than any other heist considering that Police can also make money off of this robbery, giving them more incentive to camp/wait for this heist, making it more difficult to rob. Regardless of the difficulty of the robbery, however, the robbery procedure is still eerily similar to the Cargo Train's procedure. Warning: CHECK THE TRAIN FOR POLICE BEFORE ROBBING. If you take anything on the train, a robbery bag will appear which will disable you from defending yourself! * Lay low and wait for the Train. The Passenger Train spawns at Train Tunnel 3, which has until now been a fairly underpopulated spot. It is also the spot where the Cargo Train despawns. With the police and all of the traffic revolving around this robbery, it wouldn't be too smart to simply jump on the train as it spawns. It is recommended to lay low around the Gas Station 1, or near that area. * Get to high ground. 'Getting onto the Passenger Train while it's moving is very tricky to pull off, but it can be done. It's recommended to get onto the top of the train via an aerial vehicle, a tall vehicle (like the Monster Truck), parachute, etc. ''The smartest way to do this is to already have a vehicle set up somewhere you know the train is going to come through, like the trestle bridge, or the Fire Station. * 'Get on top of the train and break the glass. '''Each of the business carriages/cars have glass panels on the roof that you are able to break. After getting on top of the roof of the train, you'll need to hold "E", and wait for the glass to break. Depending on the situation you're in, this can get lengthy. ''The best way to do this is quickly and stealthily - crouching while doing this process is recommended. * 'Drop in and loot up. '''Since you can't rob the armored car yet, you'll have to fill your bag on Police documents, glasses, laptops, and other small things. Once you've taken all you can, it's recommended to crouch inside of one of the booths on the train and wait for it to arrive at the station. ''The chances of a police officer being on board with you at the time are high, so you're going to want to move as fast and as stealthily as possible. * 'Once the train arrives at the station, pick up the briefcases. '''As the Passenger Train pulls into the station, the armored car's doors will slide open, revealing rows of red shiny briefcases. These are the most valuable items on the train, so you're going to want to fill your bag with them. Be wary though, officers can come in at any time and arrest you. ''As soon as your bag is filled, it is recommended to get a Dirtbike in the Sand Dunes or Train Station 1. From there, you can head to the Volcano Criminal Base to drop off your loot. '' The Police don't need to turn the items in anywhere, as they'll get their cash if they grab the items before the criminals do. Police also don't have a bag, so they can collect potentially everything available on the train, which could end up giving them around $9,000 with maximum gamepasses. Tips & Tricks The Passenger Train is quite literally a mobile Museum. It uses the same mechanics, and the looting mechanic is the exact same. But, one thing sets this heist apart from the Museum, and it's the amount of loot involved in this heist. This heist, at the moment, has a minimum cap of 3 carriages, meaning if there are three carts of loot, then this allows for quite a "tight" fit in terms of group robbing, which means that everyone will get less money due to the scarce amount of rob-able items. There are, however, several tricks and tips you can go by to help increase your total amount of money each time you participate in this heist: * '''Hop aboard as quickly as possible: '''This heist, at the moment, is in severe demand. If you'd like to make off with a full bag, or at best close to a full bag in a group robbery, you need to drop into the train as early as possible and try to grab everything there is to grab. The chances of you getting a full bag without the aid of the armored car are very unlikely, but you can snag a decent amount of money if you're quick. * '''Try to remain stealthy: '''If no one recognizes that you're aboard the train, or even that this train is going through the map, don't mention anything. The best possible outcome for you in this heist is being able to ride the train to the station, filling your bag off of the armored car's briefcases, and then proceeding to make a getaway to the Desert/Dunes. If you can do this heist undetected and as stealthily as possible, you'll escape with a full bag each time. * '''Remain armed at all times: '''There should never be a point in this robbery where you are NOT holding a weapon. Police are able to drop down at any time, and when they do, you want to do one of two things: crouch somewhere, as in hide, or fire off all weapons. If you can keep your distance and fire your weapons at them, as the chances of them dying and you being able to make off with your loot will be greater. If your weapon use isn't as useful, though, it's recommended that you just try to remain hidden. Note that you can't use your weapons when you are holding the heist bag, so if you know that officers are on board, don't loot, but try to shoot at them. They'll be focused on getting loot themselves so the chances of you being able to make off with a full bag will be larger. This would, however, give Police an opportunity to grab all the items before the criminals do. * '''If the Police find you: '''If staying on the Passenger Train becomes too risky due to the amount of Police on board, it is best to bail out of the train if they find you. Even if you don't get all your money, or any at all, it is always best to leave the Passenger Train at any moment if Police find you. If you have weapons and you have not robbed a single item, you can try shooting Police down. However, due to the lack of space inside of the Passenger Train, it is better to just bail if more than one police officer is on board. If you manage to bail out of the train, Police will most likely ignore you and instead collect all the items on the Passenger Train, unless they know you have a very high bounty. * '''If Police are chasing you beforehand: '''If there's a Passenger Train in the map (the Boss Gamepass will tell you immediately), you can lure any Police that is chasing you towards the train. They will most likely want to rob that instead of arresting you, so just wait until they are on and then run away, or try to rob it secretly as well. However, sometimes Police will ignore the Passenger Train if you have a very high bounty. XP Payout At the moment, the Passenger Train issues 200 XP per heist. You are not able to rob this train twice, so you get a base amount of 200 XP for a successful robbery including turning in the loot at the Criminal Base. Police, on the other hand, can make around the same amount depending on the number of criminals they arrest during the heist. Some, however, argue that this XP amount is unfair compared to the Cargo Train, which only issues 150 XP per heist. Cash Amounts A successful heist off of the Passenger Train can be very rewarding. If you make off with a full bag and successfully arrive at the Volcano Base & turn in (Criminals only), you should earn up to: * '$1,500 (Default) * $4,000 (Upgraded Duffel Bag) * $1,800 (VIP Gamepass) * $4,800 (Upgraded Bag & VIP) * $250 per briefcase ($300 with VIP Gamepass) and $150 for the rest of the items ($180 with VIP Gamepass) if you collect items as a cop Gallery Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.12.02 PM.png|''The Passenger Train leaving the tunnel.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.12.14 PM.png|''The tender, or coal car, of the Passenger Train.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.37 PM.png|''The armored car of the Passenger Train.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.05 PM.png|''A briefcase.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.26 PM.png|''A phone.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.10.44 PM.png|''A pile of documents.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.10.26 PM.png|''A pair of spy glasses.'' Jerryghost2.png|''The ghost of Jerry the Drooling Zombie. Look closely on the bottom right above the blade.'' ThomasThePassengerTrain.png|''The Passenger Train as of April Fools 2019.'' Criticism The Passenger Train is currently the newest heist in the game, however, many players criticize the Passenger Train for not being balanced right. Performing Actions Criminals are unable to use items, crouch, and be forced to carry a heist bag once one item has been robbed. On top of that, criminals are limited to only being able to rob $1,500 ($1,800 VIP), $4,000 ($4,800 VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag), and criminals have to turn in the heist bag to the Museum collectors. Police do not have to turn in money anywhere and Police have no limit to how many items they can grab. This causes some Police to camp the Passenger Train, and grab all the items so criminals don't even have a chance to grab any item on the Passenger Train. Money Amounts The Passenger Train has been criticized for rewarding the same amount of money as the Cargo Train, despite it being much riskier due to police hopping on board to snatch the items and arrest any criminal on board. Carriages Sometimes the Passenger Train spawns with very little carriages, and sometimes 1 criminal cannot even get away with a full heist bag if the Passenger Train doesn't stop at the train station and open the armored boxcar. Business Class Boxcar (the one with office compartments) The business class car is heavily criticized, as players have to go inside, which takes up a massive chunk of time out of the short time it takes for the train to go from start to finish. Most players skip this car, but in the event of too much people or 3 boxcars, people use these cars. Trivia * The zombie in the front of the Passenger Train was likely added due to a popular clip in which a testing zombie (which was accidentally added to the game) gets hit by the Cargo Train. * The Passenger Train starts at Train Tunnel 3 and goes the opposite direction as the Cargo Train, also switching tracks & going through Train Tunnel 4 and it comes to a stop at Train Station 1 and continues on into Train Tunnel 1. * When the Passenger Train reaches Train Tunnel 1, any players on board will be teleported to Train Station 1. * Unlike the Museum, you can still grab an item that you cannot fit in your bag. Your bag will then be full. You can also grab as many items as you want with a full bag, without getting any more money. * The Passenger Train an 80% chance of spawning while raining and at night, to prevent abuse. * This train is likely based of the Polar Express, which is a movie about a train that looks similar to the Passenger Train picking up kids and somehow bringing them to the North Pole and back in one night. And that train's locomotive is likely based on a steam locomotive, the Pere Marquette N class 2-8-4 Berkshire locomotives. Two locomotives of this class, PM 1223 and 1225 survives today. Pm 1225 is known as the real Polar Express due to it being the basis of the locomotive for the Polar Express. Also, another likely locomotive basis is the United States Army 101, a 2-8-0 steam locomotive built on 1916-1918 during World War I and was operated by United States Army & Korean National Railroad. As of present, it is currently non-operational, owned by the National Railroad Museum and was stored in-display. Another locomotive, that looks exactly like the Passenger Train is Milwaukee Road #261 4-8-4, built in July 1944, and has also been saved by preservationist's, and is currently in service giving excursion rides to this day, for examples, the "North Pole Express." Which the locomotive runs on seasonal occasions. * Sometimes, random E prompts will appear all over the track and in the train. They usually just blink, but if you manage to grab one, you cannot get money. * Police Officers can get up to $9,000, depending on the length of the Passenger Train. * Like the Cargo Train, this train cannot be stopped by any vehicle. * It is the 3rd vehicle that cannot be driven, the 1st being the Cargo Train and the 2nd being the Stealth Jets. * As of the City/Weapons update, the Passenger Train can now run on the Cargo Train's normal route if a certain Train Switch is pulled; it will NOT stop at Train Station 1, and proceed to the exit tunnel without stopping at all. Going this route will not open the armored car so it is best to let it go through the alternate route if you wish to collect briefcases from the armored car. * Prior to the City/Weapons update, the items in the passenger train would give Police $200 per item ($240 with VIP Gamepass). However, as of the City/Weapons update, this was changed to $250 ($300 with VIP Gamepass) per briefcase and $150 ($180 with VIP Gamepass) for the rest of the items. * There is a glitch where the armored car door is already open when the Passenger Train enters the map. This is especially good for criminals with the Bigger Bag Gamepass who want to fill up their bag quickly before the cops come. A YouTuber recorded this happening in this video. * Another glitch is where you will not move with the train momentarily and you will slide off the back of it. This happens more often on laggy servers or bad devices/internet. * If you don't have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass, the white button to buy one will say "Upgrade to 8kg" instead of upgrading to more cash. * Rarely, when the passenger train stops at Train Station 1, there will be no briefcases. * In the 04/01/2019 Update, the front side of the Passenger Train became Thomas the Tank Engine from the TV show "Thomas & Friends". * Sometimes the briefcases will not give you any cash. * The sounds of the Passenger Train are very different in real life! Here are the sound files of the train and the bell: steam engine sound and the train bell sound. Category:Heists Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Undriveable Category:Criminal Category:Police